We Are Warriors: A Shining New Year
by Elhini Prime
Summary: The new year has come and the Institute decided that the best way to ring it in would be with a ball! Everyone will be dressed their best...and Leona is dead set on not letting Pantheon go wearing his helmet. But...is that such a good idea?


**So I know it's late, but I've been getting ready for school and all that jazz. Anyways, here is the first story of 2018!**

We Are Warriors: A Shining New Year

 _To the Recipient of this letter,_

 _You have cordially been invited to the Institute of War's New Year's Ball on December 31st, 9pm. The ball will be held within the Grand Ballroom of the Institute of War. We hope you will be able to attend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Tribunal_.

"You cannot wear your helmet to the ball!" Leona scolded, trying to reach up and grab Pantheon's helmet.

He gently grabbed her wrist and looked her right in the eyes.

"Leona, I am not the only one hiding something," he pointed out.

A faint flicker washed over her features, revealing for a split second silver armor and gold circuits.

"That was a low blow, Panth," Cira deadpanned, her blue-grey eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, "I think Arthur's rubbing off on you,"

"He's _not_ wrong," Arthur admitted, "Besides, it's for safety reasons,"

"Safety!?"

"Nevermind," Arthur dismissed, "Cira, Leo…he's made up his mind. He's not going to take off the helmet. Believe me, I've tried getting him to do it but he won't. He says it's not fair that he's the only one who isn't going to hide something when there are others who will. Like Jhin or Shen or Zed or…"

"Any other Project," Cira huffed.

"So you see that's why he won't do it," he told her.

"Fine," she grumbled, "We've got a few days to get ready anyways…I'm gonna go talk to Jayce and Caleb…my arm hasn't been the same since that last match and I want to get it repaired before the ball,"

"Punch Caleb in the arm for me, ok?" Arthur grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Maybe _after_ he helps me," she smiled as she kissed him back before walking down the hall.

Arthur watched her go…a feeling of unease rising in his chest.

"What's wrong, Panth?" he asked.

 _"I have the feeling that Leona and Cira are plotting something,"_ came Pantheon's reply.

"You too, huh?" Arthur hummed, "Well…she's not going to tell us, that's for sure,"

 _"Neither of them…which is what scares me,"_

* * *

"I don't think this is going to work," Caleb sighed, balling up another piece of paper and, with a smirk, tossed it at Jayce, who was currently resting at the desk.

The paper ball smacked against the Defender of Tomorrow's head, making him jerk awake.

"Ugh, sorry, Caleb," Jayce yawned, "It's been a long day,"

"I can tell," Caleb deadpanned, "But still, you come up with anything yet?"

"Not yet, no," Jayce admitted, looking at the ball and frowning slightly, "I take it you've had the same problem?"

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, "Still no idea of how to tu-"

There was a knock on the door and both inventors turned around just to see an apologetic Leona peeking in.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," she started.

"Nah, just two men stuck on an idea," Caleb shrugged, "What's up?"

After a few months, Cira had begun to trust Caleb again. She'd even apologized to him for acting so coldly after the Disruption Incident. It wasn't his fault that Amelia, David and Tracy were turned into Projects, Cira admitted that she acted a bit too irrationally. Now, the two were quickly repairing the damage Viktor had caused in the relationship.

"I…want to know if there's anything you can do…" she started as she let the projector fall, "That will make this look good for the ball,"

"I'm sure you can use the projector to find the look you…" Jayce started, but Cira cut him off.

"Without the projector," she finished, "I want to prove a point and I need to do it without the projector,"

"I…might have an idea," Caleb said, coming closer and whispering in her audio.

Cira's visor flashed brightly.

"…I can do _what_?" Cira blinked.

"I know, right?" Caleb agreed, "I'm going to have to talk to the others and see if they'd allow me to help them as well,"

"Show me," she said, coming further, "And we'll see if we can have Ahri or Karma or _someone_ help me figure out what to do for a dress,"

"Sounds like a plan," Jayce nodded as he came up, "What do you need me to do,"

"Alright, first…we're going to give her a bit of a check up," Caleb chuckled, "Then we'll begin,"

* * *

The day of the ball arrived and Pantheon made his way to Leona's room. He politely knocked on the door.

"Leona, are you ready?"

"Give me a few seconds," came the muffled reply.

 _"In woman speak, that means hours,"_ Arthur chuckled, getting a soft laugh from his Champion.

"Perhaps," Pantheon agreed, "But this is one I am fine waiting for,"

 _"You and me both,"_

The door opened and Pantheon smiled as Leona walked out…only for his smile to turn into a look of slight confusion.

Leona's gown was floor-length and backless and strapless save for a sash that came across one shoulder. It was a molten silver color that shifted with a glimmering gold when she moved, almost like circuitry woven in the cloth. Her long, _alabaster_ hair tumbled down her back as a braid of the snowy locks encircled her head in a loose twist. What looked to be short, slender spires of silver metal peeped from her hair, accenting the longer ones right where her ears were, giving the illusion of a hidden tiara. Her golden eyes were luminous, lit from within as the glass rings whirred softly, focusing on him while faint threads of metal and golden circuits gave the illusion of 'warpaint' on her cheekbones right beside her eyes. But besides her arms, which were completely mechanical…she looked mostly human. Her left servo clicked against her right arm as she held it, slightly embarrassed.

"Is it…too much?" she asked, quietly, "I had Ahri and Karma help me find the right dress. Caleb and Jayce helped with everything else,"

"You can remove your armor?" Pantheon asked, "I did not think…"

"I didn't either until Caleb told me it was a design Viktor had. He took it from Jayce's Full Metal concept….which _you_ are a part of. The only parts we can't remove are my arms and legs…as they were amputated, remember?"

"Unfortunately," came the low growl.

"And you'll _also_ remember something else," Cira stated as the optic lights burned a stormy blue.

 _"Oh…"_ Arthur muttered before taking control and closing an eye, "You planned this didn't you,"

"We both did," Cira deadpanned, "C'mon, off with it. I turned off the projector, you take off the helmet,"

The Artisan of War gave a sigh, but he did as she asked, reaching up and taking the bronze metal helmet off of his head, revealing a mess of black curls that fell to the nape of his neck, intelligent golden eyes and a thin scar across his cheek.

"As handsome as ever," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

 _"Now_ who's the flirt?" he teased, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Amelia smoothed the fabric of her icy-blue gown as the chatter of the other Champions and Summoners in the ballroom. So far, it seemed that people were enjoying themselves.

"You alright?" Tryndamere asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You seem to not be as social as usual,"

Her form flickered slightly, letting cold metal replace skin for just a moment.

"I just need to get my bearings," Ashe told him, "It's a lot to process. I haven't been in this room before and I don't want to run into anyone because of my handicap,"

His face darkened for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her head.

"Never say you're handicapped," he told her, "You're still perfect in my eyes,"

"I'm glad someone still sees that,"

"You…" he stopped, looking up at the entrance.

"Tryndamere?" Amelia asked, following his gaze, "What's…"

And that was when she saw them. The woman was obviously Leona, even though the fact her hair was whiter than the snow that lay outside and her arms still glinted with silver and white armor.

It was the man beside her that Ashe didn't know. She figured he was from Targon, only they had those luminous golden eyes and sharp, angular features that seemed as they were cut from the stone of the mountain they called home.

Ashe could hear the music starting and Leona started dragging her companion towards the dance floor…only for Ahri to snatch him away and whirl him away. Leona seemed to freeze, almost as if she were still computing what just happened.

The Frost Archer made her way over to the Radiant Dawn and gave a soft laugh.

"So, who is that young man? And where is Pantheon?" Ashe asked the consternated Leona.

Leona gave a huff and gestured to the young man.

"You're _kidding_!" Amelia gasped, " _That's_ Pantheon!?"

* * *

"So, you're a brave one," Ahri hummed as she and a slightly annoyed Pantheon whirled around the dance floor, "Taking Leona from Pantheon…he's awful protective of her,"

"I know," Pantheon deadpanned.

"Then again…I haven't seen him yet," Ahri warned, "You should be careful…he doesn't share,"

"I _know_ Ahri,"

She looked at him quizzically, before looking at the still stunlocked Leona.

" _Oh_ ," she realized, "Ah, too bad...though I will say, Pantheon, you look rather dashing with your helmet off. You should take it off more often,"

"It's just for everyone's safety…" he muttered, "Not just mine,"

"…She doesn't share either, does she,"

"Not at all…"

The music died and Pantheon gave a small bow to Ahri.

"Well, that was lovely," Ahri sighed, "Thanks for the dance,"

Pantheon gave a nod and walked back towards Leona…only to get waylaid by Nidalee and swung off into another dance.

* * *

After the dance with Ahri, Leona seemed to relax as Pantheon started coming back. Ashe watched in growing amusement as the young support gave almost a _squeal_ of frustration as Nidalee whisked him away. Dance after dance, the cycle of Leona relaxing and tensing continued as the other Targonian was taken away from his significant other.

Ashe realized as Evelynn took Pantheon that it needed to stop. Not for poor Pantheon's sake…but for the sake of _all_ the single women of the League.

The fact that there was a low, rumbling snarl rising in Leona's vocal processor as the Solari was starting to vibrate in _anger_ and the room that had begun to warm uncomfortably was a good indicator.

As the song ended, Ashe dashed forwards, her enhanced speed causing her to get to him first.

"Come with me," she told him, dragging him off the dancefloor and to Leona.

As soon as Ashe brought the two together, the predatory look in Leona's eyes faded and the growling and heating up of the room stopped. A peaceful smile came over her face as he led her to the dancefloor and the two started to do a gentle waltz as the music played.

"I _can't_ believe that guy is Pantheon," came Sable's incredulous remark.

"I know, right?" Ahri huffed, "Too bad Leona doesn't share,"

"You're lucky she didn't tear you apart," Ashe warned, "I've been with her all night…every time someone whisked him away she got angrier and angrier. She was literally growling and shaking. When a Project does that…"

She shuddered.

"That's a _hunting_ command line. She was going to rip apart whoever took him next. You all are lucky I got him to her,"

"I'm going to have to get me someone from Targon then," Ahri hummed, "If they're _that_ handsome…"

"Maybe _that's_ why he always wore the helmet," Katarina reasoned, "So that Leona wouldn't get _jealous_ of the girls paying attention to him,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Ashe agreed.

* * *

"Finally," Arthur muttered as he managed to dance with Cira.

The First Chosen still watched around the room, tense, a low rumble in her chest as she caught some female Summoners watching.

"Hey," he tried, making her look at him, "It's ok. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm still yours. Now and always,"

She seemed to relax, a faint scarlet color flushing her cheeks.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened," she apologized, "I just…"

"You got jealous," he chuckled, " _Now_ you know why I keep the helmet on,"

"…It wasn't to protect you from them," Leona started slowly, "It was to protect them from _me_ ,"

"Doesn't matter what gender they are…Targonians are fiercely protective and possessive of their significant others," Pantheon told her, "Like I wouldn't be happy if I saw you with someone else,"

"And because of what I am…" she sighed, "I'm even more of a danger,"

"You listen to me," he said sternly, cupping her face in his hands, "You are _not_ a danger. You are _fine_. And most importantly?"

He tipped her face upwards.

"You are _mine_ ," he told her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned.

And the clock struck midnight, ringing in the new year.

 **So, lesson learned...don't mess with either of those two and the other one will not hurt you. And that was the reason that Panth kept his helmet on, he didn't want to put the League single ladies in danger because Leona would have their heads. Anyways, I'll get to working on Sion's arc, and _maybe_ a Project story for you all.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
